


Keep Holding On

by flubber2kool



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Bromance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a case something happens to Steve. As a result Danny comes to understand the truth about the freindship that he has with him and a Hawaiian bromance is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philote_auctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philote_auctor/gifts).



> A/N The title taken from the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne from the soundtrack of the movie Eragon. It is also written for philate_auctor as part of the 2013 Not Prime Time fic exchange. I hope that this is okay.  
> Due to unforeseen circumstances this story has not been beta'd. Therefore any mistakes or pieces of the story that don't read right are my own fault!  
> This story contains references to various episodes in various seasons and is set just after Episode 14 of season 3 ("Hana I WaʻIa" "Scandal") although it's not episode, or season, specific.

Keep Holding On  


Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you.  
There's nothing you could say,  
Nothing you could do,  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth.  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through. 

(Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne.)

It had been one of those days. The case they had been working on lead to a gang of drug dealers led by a thug by the name of Tobias Johns, a man with lots of priors for grievous assault. Danny had a feeling that given the right circumstances he wouldn't hesitate to kill. He was also under no illusion that his gang wouldn't be the same. Shots were likely to be fired, which led him to another, more uncomfortable, conclusion. This was the fact that is was a given that some of them would be aimed at him and Steve. 

“Situation normal.” He thought as he kitted himself out with his tac vest and prepared his weapon. 

Looking up at Steve, Danny smiled. Steve returned it and gave him a nod. Danny realised that, despite everything, he was getting disturbingly used to this turn of events. 

Chin and Kono walked up the them. Steve acknowledged them both and Danny gave them a grin.

“Ready?” Danny, Chin and Kono nodded to Steve and they all headed out. 

Their intelligence took them to a place that was in the wilds of Hawaii. Of course, things didn't go to plan. The gang had anticipated the team coming to find them and as a result, they met the gang leaving their base. After a stomach churning speed turn they managed to chase them to a warehouse near Honolulu harbour. On the way, much to Danny's surprise, Steve called for back up. However, as luck would have it, they didn't have time to wait for it. 

When they reached the warehouse the car was abandoned and the chase was continued on foot as they followed the gang in to the building. The team split up, with Danny and Steve going one way and Chin and Kono going the other. Soon Danny found himself crouching down beside a shipping container. Steve was close by. Danny heard something in-front of them. Putting a finger against his mouth, he made sure Steve stayed quiet. Then Danny pointed forward and motioned to Steve that he was going to move. Steve nodded. 

Then all hell broke loose. As Danny began to move Steve shouted his name and lunged towards him. Suddenly there was a shot, closely followed by a loud explosion. The blast was forceful enough to throw him against Danny, carrying them both in to the side of the shipping container with a sickening thud. Danny tried to move and became aware of the worryingly unmoving body of Steve lying across him.

“Hold on Steve. Please don't go. Don't leave me like this! Hold on … please.” The words faded in his mouth as he slipped in to unconsciousness.

Danny opened his eyes to find a paramedic kneeling beside him. Moving his hand he was aware that it was covered in something sticky. As his eyes finally managed to focus he saw that it was blood. Looking at it in confusion, he realised it wasn't his. It had to be Steve's. Danny began to panic. 

“Steve...Steve...Where are you? Steve!”

Danny felt hands on his shoulders. “Please Mr Williams. Stay still. You may have hurt your neck or spine.”

Danny was still panicking. “Steve...Steve. Where is he?”

“Don't worry. Your colleague has been taken to Queens Medical Centre. He's in safe hands. Now would you just relax a moment.”

Danny felt the paramedic give him an injection, the he relaxed and fell in to unconsciousness. 

The next time Danny woke he was in hospital, a person in a Dr's uniform standing by the bed. The man looked down at him and smiled. 

“I'm Dr Kellukoa. You are at the Queens Medical centre.'' The man looked at Danny's chart. “Given the nature of your injury, you're lucky that all you have is concussion. We want to keep you in overnight to be certain that there are no complications.”

Danny nodded, then swallowed. “Do you know what has happened to Steve McGarrett? We were working a case in the harbour. Something went wrong. We were hurt, Steve badly. All I know is that he was taken to the Queens Medical Centre. Please can you help me?”

The Doctor looked at Danny and smiled. “I'll see what I can do.”

The man disappeared and after what seemed like and eternity, he came back pulling a seat beside the bed. 

Sitting down he began to talk. “Now Mr Williams, I need to you to stay calm.” Danny nodded. “Mr McGarrett has suffered blood loss from his shoulder wound. Because of that he's been given a blood transfusion. Also when he was brought in he had a collapsed lung. From what his Doctor told me, they think it happened because he took the main force of the blast and that caused the injury. Anyway, they managed to re-inflate his lung and he is now doing okay. Due to the nature of his injuries, his Doctor told me they are planning to keep him in for a few days to make sure that there are no complications.” Danny looked at him thoughtfully. “Oh yes. Chin and Kono asked me to tell you that they are dealing with everything and not to worry. Concentrate on getting better.”

Dr Kellukoa smiled as he watched Danny relax before leaving the room. It wasn't long before he drifted off in to an easy sleep. 

The next day Dr Kellukoa came back to see Danny. After giving him a once over, he looked at Danny and nodded. “Mr Williams, you'll be pleased to know that I've no reason to keep you here You're free to go.” Danny grinned at him. “I've got details of where Mr McGarrett is as I have no doubt that will be the first place you'll go when you get out of here.”

Danny laughed. “How'd you guess?”

The Doctor smiled at him. “Oh maybe the way that you've kept going on about him and the fact that you relaxed when you found out he was okay. Also your friends and colleagues, Chin and Kono told me about your partner. From the short time I spent talking to them I gather that you and McGarrett make quite a team in law enforcement.”

“Yeah. We're part of the Five-0 task force.”

Dr Kellukoa looked impressed. “Yeah. I've heard about that. I think you guys do an amazing job.”

“Thank you. We do our best.”

Dr Kellukoa patted Danny on the shoulder, finished his paperwork, got the signature he needed and left Danny to get dressed.

Of course the Doctor was right. Once Danny had dressed and been discharged, the first thing he did was used the information that he'd been given to find Steve.

Walking over to the nurses station he smiled at the nurse sitting behind it. “Excuse me. I'm here to see Steven J. McGarrett.”

The nurse looked up at him. “You are ...”

“Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams. Steve's my partner on the Five-0 task force.”

The nurse smiled at him. “Ah yes. We've been expecting you. Your colleague Kono said it was only a matter of time before you turned up.” Danny raised his eyebrows. “Mr McGarrett is sleeping at the moment.”

“Would it be okay is I sit with him until he wakes Nurse ….?”

“My name is Nurse Thomas, Jamie Thomas. Normally I would tell you to come back later but as it's you I'll let you in. However if you do anything to disturb him you're leaving. Do you understand?”

Danny nodded, throwing a mock salute. “Yes ma'am!”

Jamie rolled her eyes and led Danny in to Steve's room. Putting her hand on his shoulder she said quietly, “He's going to be okay Mr Williams.” With that she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Danny pulled up a chair to the side of the bed as quietly as he could. Sitting down he watched him lying there. It was hard to see a man as vibrant and energetic as Steve lying so quiet and still, the only sound being the steady pulse of his heartbeat over the monitor. It also struck Danny how close to loosing the man and just how much this mattered to him. 

The last thought made Danny smile as the first time they'd met, over the hood of Steve's father's car he hadn't been very impressed with the man at all. He'd had no respect for crime scene protocols and even less respect for the fact that Danny was in charge of the case. Despite all that, when Steve had approached him regarding what became the Five-0 task force he'd said yes. Initially things didn't get any better. Steve was a man who seemed to have no sense of self preservation or his or anyone else’s mortality. Most of the time his idea of back up had been taking Danny in to the situation instead. Danny hadn't liked it one little bit. For all that, he'd stuck by Steve and the team. Even when Steve had become obsessed with Wo Fat, Danny hadn't been able to walk away. 

Wether he liked it or not, Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett USNR and head of the Five-0 task force had become more like a brother to him than his own brother. 

“Given the way that Matt's been with me that wouldn't be that difficult!” Danny thought with a sigh. 

Steve had been the one that had helped him through his problems with Rachel and Stan. He hadn't turned his back on Danny when it looked like he was going to get back together with Rachel. Steve had also been the reason Danny didn't leave Hawaii. (Granted that ended up with with Steve being framed for the murder of Governor Jamieson and with him escaping from jail and going on the run to prove his innocence. But, hey, it all worked out in the end!) Not only that, Steve had been the person who'd appeared in court for him during his latest custody battle. He's also been there to help him celebrate when he was told Rachel couldn't remove Grace from the island. Now Steve was suffering after having put himself in harms way to protect Danny. All he wanted to do was ask why? Why did he do it?

As he sat there quietly, Danny noticed a magazine on the table beside Steve's bed. As he looked at the cover, one of the headlines jumped out of the paper at him. It was the names of two male stars that Danny had never heard of followed by 'A Bromance?'. Whatever the reason, be it boredom or curiosity, Danny found himself reading the article. The two guys concerned hung out together a lot. They went out to various events and could often be seen together at American football games and baseball games amongst other things. When he thought about it, that was how he and Steve were. They spent most of their time out of work together and he really liked Steve's company. It also helped that, as Steve worked with him, he could discuss that side of his life too. 

Of course the article ended by asking what seemed like the inevitable question about the two men. 'Are they gay?' Danny shook his head at this. While he would feely admit that he loved and cared about about Steve, he last thing he had was any desire for the man. In-fact it was quite the opposite, as he hoped that one day he would have the honour of standing beside Steve at the altar as his best man. Suddenly the body on the bed began to move. Steve rolled over and looked at him.

“Hey there stranger! Good to see you” Danny reached over and put his hand gently on Steve's arm as he smiled at him. 

Steve returned the smile drowsily. “It's good to be back.”

“You had me worried there Steve. I thought I'd lost you.”

Steve laughed horsely. “I wouldn't make it that easy for you.”

The two men lapsed in to an uneasy silence. Steve looked Danny in the eyes, eyebrows raised. 

Danny looked at Steve sighed, “Okay crazy man. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but what the hell was that all about?” Steve looked at him and said nothing. “Come on Steve. Why did you do it?”

“Because of Grace.” Danny swallowed hard. “Look, I lost my dad when I was sixteen and he sent me and my sister away. When I thought that I might have a chance at getting my father back it was taken away from me. I didn't want that to be Grace. I wanted her to grow up with her dad beside her.”

Danny felt a tear run down his face. “Wow. I don't know what to say Steve.”

“It's alright. You don't have to say a thing. I didn't need to think about it.” Then Steve stopped for a moment. “It's not only that, I've got used to having you around. I couldn't imaging you not being in my life. This is going to sound crazy Danny but with everything we've been through its more like we're brothers than friends. I really appreciate you being in my life and I love that I can be there for Grace as well.”

“A true bromance right?” Steve gave him his best 'What are you talking about?' look. “Oh don't worry I'll explain it to you sometime.”

Steve laid back in bed and the two men shared a laugh. 

EPILOGUE.

A month later the two men found themselves sitting at looking out over the sea. It was close to sunset and they were sitting having a beer together. Danny had eventually explained what a bromance was and Steve had agreed with a grin. Not that Danny would ever admit it, especially to Steve, but he really did feel like Hawaii was home. This was where his family was now, his ohana and despite what he sometimes said, he wouldn't have it any other way. This was especially the case with his friendship with Steve. 

Looking over at him Danny raised his bottle. “We are brothers in arms right Steve?”

“Yeah, we are brothers in arms.”

Clinking their bottles together the two men went back to watching the sunset.


End file.
